Christmas During War
by elsiecarson
Summary: AU, Klink's mother and General Burkhalter and his wife come to visit for Christmas, their first Christmas together as a couple. Frau Klink is pressing them to get married.
1. I'm Not Ready

Gertrude softly kisses Wilhelm under the mistletoe in the Kommandantur. This is their last private moment until after Christmas. Wilhelm's mother and Gertrude's brother are joining the couple for Christmas.

"Please remember that I love you. No matter what my mother says while she's here please remember that." Wilhelm whispers when he pulls away from the kiss.

"I won't forget. You're nervous about your mother coming to visit, aren't you?" Gertrude asks holding Wilhelm tightly.

"Ja, I am nervous about mama's visit. I love her, but she does tend to make things more difficult in my life." Wilhelm admits to Gertrude. He stiffens when he hears a knock on his front door.

"Don't worry, just be you usual charming self. Go open the door and let your mama in. You can't leave her out there on the porch." Gertrude reassures Wilhelm.

Wilhelm takes a deep breath and opens the front door. Hi mama. Come in. Gertrude and I have been waiting for you."

"Wilhelm, darling! I've missed you!" Wilhelm's mama, Else, exclaims and hugs her son tightly. "You look so well! Gertrude must be taking good care of you!"

"She is taking good care of me, mama. Come and meet her. Mama, this is Gertrude Linkmeyer. Gertrude, this is my mama." Wilhelm politely introduces his girlfriend to his mother.

"Frau Klink, it is a pleasure to meet you at last. Wilhelm has told me so much about you." Gertrude says sweetly.

"Frau Linkmeyer, it is lovely to meet you. Wilhelm has spoken so highly of you." Else Klink says to Gertrude.

"Wilhelm, why don't you take your mama's case to the spare room and I'll tea on for the three of us." Gertrude suggests to Wilhelm.

"Alright, I'll be right back. Mama, why don't you help Gertrude in the kitchen?" Wilhelm suggests.

Gertrude glares at Wilhelm before she walks into the kitchen. Else follows Gertrude into the kitchen. Gertrude immediately feels nervous when Else follows her into the kitchen, which is not really big enough for both of them to be doing things.

"This is very small. How on earth do you cook in here?" Else asks as she watches Gertrude make tea in the small kitchen.

"Well, the kitchen was designed for a single man to be doing basic things in. I can make a meal for two in here quite easily." Gertrude says plainly.

"How are you two doing in here?" Wilhelm asks as he comes into the kitchen making it even more crowded.

"We're fine sweetheart. Gertrude is a miracle worker if she can cook in this tiny kitchen." Else compliments her son's girlfriend.

"She's brilliant. She can manage a dinner party in this kitchen." Wilhelm softly kisses Gertrude's cheek. "Can I take anything into the other room, liebchin?"

"I'll give you a tray to take in." Gertrude collects teacups, milk and sugar, and a plate which she puts some cookies on. "Take that and I'll bring the teapot."


	2. Tell Me What Your Plans Are

Wilhelm carefully lifts the tray and walks slowly into the living room. He gently sets the tray down and sits down in the middle of the sofa with Gertrude on one side and his mama on the other side. Gertrude pours three cups of tea and Wilhelm prepares the tea the way each person likes their tea.

"Gertrude, do you have children? I know Wilhelm said you were married." Else asks Gertrude.

"Yes, I have two children. My son is in the army stationed in France. My daughter is staying in Berlin with her uncle. She's coming out here next week to spend time with your son." Gertrude leans closer to Wilhelm.

"I'm proud of you, Wilhelm. You've taken on a huge challenge and you've done well. You look so happy with her and it's been a long time since you've looked this happy." Else smiles at her son.

"I haven't been this happy since I was a pilot. This has been a long war, but Gertrude has made everything bearable." Wilhelm admits quietly.

"Oh liebchin, that is so sweet of you to say! You're not usually so open about your feelings." Gertrude kisses Wilhelm's cheek.

"Well it's true. Having you around makes life so much easier and more fun." Wilhelm puts his arm around Gertrude's shoulders and draws her closer to him.

Gertrude sighs happily as Wilhelm holds her closely. She sets her empty teacup down on the coffee table and curls herself against Wilhelm.

"You seem very content, Gertrude." Else comments as she watches her son interact with his girlfriend.

"I am very content. I was heartbroken when I finally got the new that my husband had been killed on the Eastern Front. Your son was very sweet and helpful when I was grieving." Gertrude says honestly.

"He was always very sweet and sensitive. I'm sorry about your husband." Else says gently.

"I'm certainly not the only one who's grieved over the loss of a loved one on the Eastern Front. I'm just glad my son isn't on the Eastern Front." Gertrude gets emotional as she talks about her son.

Else reaches across Wilhelm and puts her hand on Gertrude's knee. "I certainly understand that feeling. When Wilhelm was still flying with the Luftwaffe I dreaded the next knock on the door. I never knew what would come in the mail or what I would hear the next time I answered the telephone."

"It's so nice to talk to someone who understands what I've been dealing with. It's nice to talk to another military mother." Gertrude smiles at Else.

"I am a military wife and a military mother. I've spent most of my adult life worried about someone I love in military service." Else smiles kindly at Gertrude.

"I love that my two girls are getting along so well. It's really nice to see." Wilhelm says happily.

Gertrude blushes. Wilhelm has been so complimentary of her recently. Maybe he's worried that his mama will say something inappropriate that will make her upset.

"Gertrude is right you know, Wilhelm. You're being unusually emotional." Else stares at her son.

"Gertrude has been very helpful with that. I'm not going to be a military man forever. I'm trying to build a life for after the war." Wilhelm explains to his mother.

"What are your plans?" Else asks her son pointedly.

Gertrude runs a hand over Wilhelm's chest to reassure him. "We've been talking about getting married, but there's no firm plans yet." Wilhelm finally admits to his mother. He didn't want to tell his mother this information quite yet.

"You've been talking about getting married! It's clear you haven't come to any conclusions and you clearly haven't proposed to her, so I'm confused about this whole situation because you're very cosy together." Else sounds indignant.

"Mama calm down. We love each other very much, but we're taking things quite slowly because Gertrude's a recent widow and her daughter doesn't like my very much because she was so close to her father. Please trust me to know what I'm doing. I'll propose to Gertrude when the time is right and not before. This is all very delicate." Wilhelm says firmly.

"What about your brother, Gertrude? How does he feel about this situation?" Else asks pointedly.

"Well, he's happier than he was the first time we met. When I first met your son I don't think either of us liked each other. It was my brother's idea for me to meet your son and I wasn't very happy at first. The next time we met it was just the two of us and it was much nicer. Your son was calmer. We've been together ever since." Gertrude smiles at Wilhelm.


	3. Growing Problems

"Pardon me Kommandant. Can I start using the kitchen to make dinner for you and your family?" Corporal LeBeau pokes his head into the living room from the kitchen.

Wilhelm looks to Gertrude. "Ja, you can use the kitchen, Corporal. Lunch is ready and on the dining room table so the kitchen is all yours." Gertrude smiles at the short Frenchman.

"Merci, Frau Linkmeyer." Corporal LeBeau says politely.

"You trust a Frenchman to cook for you, Wilhelm? I don't know that that's a very good idea." Else says seriously.

"LeBeau is a very good cook. His food is much better than the regular food at the camp. He's cooked for me before and he's never tried to poison me." Wilhelm defends Corporal LeBeau.

"You are far too trusting, Wilhelm. Don't you think so, Gertrude?" Else asks.

"Actually, I trust Corporal Le Beau. He's a good man. His country has been invaded by us twice in the last thirty years. He's no different from my son, my brother, and Wilhelm." Gertrude says seriously.

Wilhelm smiles softly at Gertrude. The conversation has taken a decided turn for the worse in the last five minutes and Wilhelm is trying to reassure her. He reaches for her hand and gives it a squeeze. He watches as she yawns widely. He is immediately concerned. "Are you tired? Should you go lie down?" Wilhelm asks gently.

"I'm a little tired, but you must be too. Don't fuss so much darling." Gertrude pats Wilhelm's chest.

Wilhelm leans back against the back of the sofa. Gertrude slides back next to Wilhelm and lays her head on his chest. Wilhelm puts his arm around Gertrude. She's so lovely. Else yawns next to Wilhelm.

"Maybe it's nap time for all of us. You must be tired after your journey, mama." Wilhelm says sensitively.

"Don't you have to work today?" Else asks her son.

"No, no work today. I wanted to keep my day free since I knew you were coming." Wilhelm yawns widely. He never gets enough sleep.

"A nap sounds perfect." Else smiles at her son.

"Gertrude, why don't you show mama where she's staying? I'm going to check in with LeBeau and I'll be right there." Wilhelm kisses Gertrude softly.

"You and Gertrude aren't staying in the same room, are you?" Else asks critically.

"Yes, we are because there are only two bedrooms in this house and I don't want Gertrude to leave." Wilhelm says firmly.

"Now Wilhelm, there's no reason to be so defensive with your mother. You're a grown man. You can do as you like." Gertrude says gently. She escorts Else down the hall to the spare room. "This will be your room while you're visiting."

"You've made him so much more confident you know. It's nice to see." Else tells Gertrude.

"I'll knock in time for us to have dinner together." Gertrude tells Else before she walks down the hall to Wilhelm's room. She slides her shoes off and pulls her jacket off before she slips between the sheets.


	4. You're a Good Woman

When Wilhelm comes into the room he takes his boots, uniform pants and jacket off. He slides into bed next to Gertrude and says, "Thank you for being so good with my mother and me. She's been rather vicious and unkind to you at certain points today."

"I'm being kind to her because I love you. She is part of your life and so I have to learn to get along with her." Gertrude softly kisses Wilhelm.

"I love you. You have such a kind heart." Wilhelm says sweetly. He yawns and cuddles with Gertrude.

Gertrude turns out the light and cuddles against Wilhelm. She curls against him happily. She slowly falls asleep, but Wilhelm is immediately asleep. She knows he doesn't sleep well most nights. He should nap more often than he does. Wilhelm snores softly in his sleep.

The alarm clock goes off in time for Gertrude and Wilhelm to dress for dinner. Gertrude picks out a raspberry coloured evening gown. "I'm going to wake up your mother. I'll be right back."

"Alright liebchin." Wilhelm kisses Gertrude's cheek.

Gertrude knocks on the door to the spare bedroom. "Frau Klink, it's time to get dressed for dinner."

"Danke Gertrude." Frau Klink calls out politely. She picks out a green dress to wear at dinner.

Gertrude quickly changes into her evening gown. "Can you zip me up?" Gertrude asks as she lets her hair down to change the style.

Wilhelm carefully zips up Gertrude's dress. He doesn't want to catch the material of her dress with his calloused fingertips. "You look lovely, Gertrude. I wish you could wear your hair down all the time."

"I wish I could leave my hair down, too. It would make my life a lot easier." Gertrude turns and smiles at Wilhelm.

Wilhelm hugs Gertrude and kisses her forehead. "Let me just put my suit on and then we can go and have pre-dinner drinks with mother."

Gertrude pins her hair differently as she watches Wilhelm dress for dinner. He looks so handsome and him not being in uniform makes sure she won't be reminded of the war quite so much. Gertrude straightens Wilhelm's tie before they leave the room.


	5. The General is Early

Just as they enter the living room there's a knock at the front door. "I'll go. Pour me a glass of Schnapps and I'll be right back." Wilhelm walks to the front door and opens it. "General Burkhalter, what a pleasant surprise! Please come in!"

"Albert! It's so nice to see you!" Gertrude cries as she crosses the room and hugs her brother.

"Who is this?" Else asks as she joins her son and his girlfriend.

"Mama, this is Gertrude's brother, Albert. Albert this is my mother." Wilhelm introduces his mother to the man he's hoping will be his brother-in-law.

"Pleased to meet you, Frau Klink." Albert shakes Else's hand.

"I've heard a great deal about you, General Burkhalter. It's a pleasure to meet you finally." Else says kindly.

"It's Albert, please. I hope that we'll be seeing you more often." Albert says sweetly. "Wilhelm, I brought some top secret papers that you need. How are you, Gertrude? You look very nice."

"I'm okay. How are you? You look awfully tired, Albert." Gertrude sounds concerned.

"I'm always tired. We're in the middle of a war that isn't going very well. Sleep isn't really an option." Albert sighs heavily.

Gertrude sighs. She worries about her older brother. "Would you like a drink, Albert?"

"No thank you, Gertrude. I should head back. There's a war going on. We need to end all of this." Albert says heavily.

"Be safe Albert, please." Gertrude pleads with her brother.

"I'll do my very best, I promise. Look after each other you two. I'll keep in touch." Albert kisses his sister's cheek and shakes Wilhelm's hand.


End file.
